eurovision_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest: Bucharest
The Eurovision Song Contest: Bucharest is the eleventh official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and took place in Bucharest, Romania after Sorina's win with "Sirens" the previous contest. There were five cities considered to host the contest, Brașov, Bucharest, Cluj-Napoca, Constanța, and Timișoara. Bucharest was eventually chosen. 42 countries competed in the contest after the withdrawal of Israel and Turkey. The contest was hosted by Romanian television presenter Ioan Gherman and previous winner Sorina Nicu. Location Bidding Process Allocation Draw The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. Half from each pot would go to semi-final 1 and half would go to semi-final 2. Two pots contained nine countries and three pots contained six. Participants Semi-Final One |- |'1' | |Katarina Delić |"Human" |— |'167' |- |'2' | |Kristina Rasputina |"Dirty Love" |— |'159' |- |'3' | |Daniel Mitsotakis |"Einai to ena" (Είναι το ένα) |''She's the one'' |'104' |- |'4' | |Aleah Nielsen |"Wanna Be Loved" |— |'100' |- |'5' | |Sabína Malinová |"The Way We Are" |— |'80' |- |'6' | |Madeleine Olsson |"Killer" |— |'77' |- |'7' | |Antonia Riviera |"Mea culpa" |''My fault'' |'70' |- |'8' | |Gints Murs |"Lights" |— |'64' |- |'9' | |Anastasia Boyko |"Moya dusha" (Моя душа) |''My soul'' |'53' |- |'10' | |Lyudmila Zelenogorska |"Tirpini" |— |'45' |- |'11' | |Paulina Gervais |"Je vous veux" |''I want you'' |'45' |- |'12' | |Elizabeth Dylan |"Red" |— |'42' |- |'13' | |Ante Karlović |"One and Only" |— |'39' |- |'14' | |Valery Kolev |"Outta My Head" |— |'36' |- |'15' | |Jedan |"Zbližiti" (Зближити) |''Come together'' |'35' |- |'16' | |Eldar Gambirov |"Never Forever" |— |'35' |- |'17' | |Ólaf Martinsson |"Von" |''Hope'' |'31' |- |'18' | |Oleg & Joanna |"Wygramy" |''We will win'' |'22' |} Semi-Final Two |- |'1' | |Pavel Holý |"Me and My Guitar" |— |'152' |- |'2' | |Lidia Szécsi |"Úgy szállj" |''Fly like that'' |'146' |- |'3' | |Nadia Landrut |"Believe" |— |'120' |- |'4' | |Laina Elo |"Kertakäyttösydän" |''Throwaway heart'' |'116' |- |'5' | |Monika & Ieva |"Born to Fly" |— |'100' |- |'6' | |Mali |"Yet ari" (ետ արի) |''Come back'' |'92' |- |'7' | |Eneli Eskola |"Vana naine merele" |''The old woman of the sea'' |'91' |- |'8' | |Natalija Borojević |"Znam tvoj dodir" (Знам твој додир) |''I know your touch'' |'75' |- |'9' | |Erik Sanders |"Viola" |— |'63' |- |'10' | |Oliver Russolini |"One Last Ride" |— |'52' |- |'11' | |Yulia Tscheva |"Grow Up" |— |'45' |- |'12' | |Tefta Diamant |"Frika e natës" |''The terror of a night'' |'41' |- |'13' | |Marko Babić |"Feel Tonight" |— |'33' |- |'14' | |Roseanne Dawson |"Candelabra" |— |'31' |- |'15' | |Marija Pandeva |"Sakam da živeam" (Сакам да живеам) |''I want to live'' |'20' |- |'16' | |Sofi Melkadze |"Fading" |— |'17' |- |'17' | |Elliot Béliveau |"New Beginnings" |— |'16' |- |'18' | |Gaz Kohë |"Humbur mendjen time" |''Losing my mind'' |'8' |} Final |- |'1' | |Katarina Delić |"Human" |— |'281' |- |'2' | |Kristina Rasputina |"Dirty Love" |— |'234' |- |'3' | |Nadia Landrut |"Believe" |— |'214' |- |'4' | |Pavel Holý |"Me and My Guitar" |— |'191' |- |'5' | |Lidia Szécsi |"Úgy szállj" |''Fly like that'' |'174' |- |'6' | |Daniel Mitsotakis |"Einai to ena" (Είναι το ένα) |''She's the one'' |'152' |- |'7' | |Laina Elo |"Kertakäyttösydän" |''Throwaway heart'' |'126' |- |'8' | |Sabína Malinová |"The Way We Are" |— |'120' |- |'9' | |Catalina Teodorescu |"The Best Thing I Got" |— |'114' |- |'10' | |Aleah Nielsen |"Wanna Be Loved" |— |'84' |- |'11' | |Monika & Ieva |"Born to Fly" |— |'71' |- |'12' | |Theo Steininger |"Raise Your Hands" |— |'71' |- |'13' | |Madeleine Olsson |"Killer" |— |'65' |- |'14' | |Mali |"Yet ari" (ետ արի) |''Come back'' |'62' |- |'15' | |Eneli Eskola |"Vana naine merele" |''The old woman of the sea'' |'50' |- |'16' | |Antonia Riviera |"Mea culpa" |''My fault'' |'48' |- |'17' | |Anastasia Boyko |"Moya dusha" (Моя душа) |''My soul'' |'47' |- |'18' | |Erik Sanders |"Viola" |— |'41' |- |'19' | |GenX |"Dance Dance Dance" |— |'23' |- |'20' | |Natalija Borojević |"Znam tvoj dodir" (Знам твој додир) |''I know your touch'' |'19' |- |'21' | |Marcia Guerra |"You Never Know" |— |'18' |- |'22' | |Gints Murs |"Lights" |— |'17' |- |'23' | |Luca Antetomaso |"See the Sides" |— |'14' |- |'24' | |Monique Ours |"Un peu" |''A little'' |'13' |- |'25' | |Oliver Russolini |"One Last Ride" |— |'8' |- |'26' | |Lyudmila Zelenogorska |"Tirpini" |— |'5' |} Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest XI